Life of A Sadist
by I-Tobe
Summary: (Chapter Ten Redone. Storyline changed) Everyone knows Fuji's the saddist of Tennis no Ohjisama. So what exactly does he do? PLEASE REVIEW! Traditional Pairings
1. Introduction

" KIKUMARU!"  
  
Fuji scanned the post-it note paper which he stuck on the back of his textbook again quickly.  
  
List of things to do: 1. Taste Inui's latest juice (ticked) 2. Try to smuggle Inui's juice into Mizuki's water bottle 3. Make Yuuta come home (unsuccessful) 4. Matchmake Tezuka and Atobe (may not be successful) 5. Help Momo get a date from Tachibana Ann. 6. Make Jiroh stop calling my mobile phone - no idea what he wants 7. Get someone - anyone - into trouble. 8. Laugh at that someone - anyone. 9. Burn new classical CD records 10. Buy " The Book for Saddists" 11. Buy a koi for Oishi and make him name it Eiji No. 5 12. Buy a new toothpaste for Eiji so he'll stop whining during class when he's not sleeping 13. Wake Eiji up . . . 14. 15.  
  
Fuji looked up and turned his textbook to the relevant page.  
  
" KIKUMARU!" The sensei was beginning to get impatient.  
  
" Eiji? Eiji?" Fuji prodded his friend. Eiji Kikumaru had fallen asleep during the most boring class of the day but that didn't seem to matter because the whole class was nodding off anyway. That was, everyone, except Fuji.  
  
" Wha - what?" Eiji opened an eye.  
  
" Sensei was calling you," Fuji whispered back. He smiled at the red-haired boy next to him. All the teachers loved to pick on Eiji and it was exceptionally funny to see how he deals with the situation and how he always gets away with everything.  
  
" Eh?" Eiji jerked up abruptly. The whole class seemed energized all of a sudden. Heads turned towards Eiji's direction.  
  
" Gomen, sensei." Eiji gave the teacher a sheepish grin.  
  
" Read," the teacher ordered.  
  
" - what?" Eiji said, not troubling to keep his voice low. The teacher, who was already looking very frustrated from the start, turned into the colour of a beetroot. Smilingly, Fuji told Eiji the page to be read out.  
  
" Pardon, but her lesson is so boring that I decided to take a nap. " Eiji said in another audible whisper that made the whole class snigger. It was obvious that Eiji hadn't noticed that subtle change in the teacher's facial expression.  
  
" Write - write - one hundred - times ..." the teacher choked. She had turned scarlet. She looked like she was going to cry any moment.  
  
" Eh, sensei, I can't! If I write, I'll break my fingers, and if I do, I won't be able to play tennis anymore and . . " Eiji had gone into his series of whinings when . . .  
  
" RRRRINGGGGG!"  
  
" Sorry sensei! Going to be late for practice!" Eiji said gleefully. Without waiting for the teacher to reply, he grabbed his already packed bag and ran out of the class. Fuji got up with his bag. It was usual for him to repair the damage Eiji does everytime. Throwing his sadistic personality aside for a minute, he offered the teacher a tissue which she readily accepted.  
  
" Thank you, you're such a nice boy, unlike your friend," she sniffed. Fuji had to keep himself from smirking loudly. He excused himself and found Eiji waiting outside for him.  
  
" Hoi! I don't see how you can please the senseis all the time," Eiji said sulkily. " I'm always getting into some sort of trouble."  
  
" Stop sleeping in class then," Fuji remarked.  
  
" How can you possibily not sleep in THAT class?" Eiji exclaimed, jabbing his thumb towards the classroom. Just then the teacher walked out. She threw him a dirty look and was about to open her mouth when Fuji felt a thug on his arm as Eiji pulled him away from the scene.  
  
" How about I get Inui to create you a " Wake Up Juice" ?" Fuji suggested.  
  
" Fuji! You wicked! You know I never touch anything he makes, nyaaaa. . ." Eiji protested.  
  
" Hmmmm," Fuji seemed to ignore his friend's objections. He had already made up his mind to get Inui to test it on Eiji.  
  
" Oishi!" Eiji yelled. Fuji squinted his eyes and caught sight of his captain and vice-captain coming out of their classroom. Fuji smiled as his hyperactive friend went over to greet his doubles partner. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Tezuka.  
  
" Hello, Tezuka!" Fuji said brightly. " How was your date with Atobe yesterday?"  
  
Tezuka glared at him. "I broke it off."  
  
" Oh, how sad." Fuji continued smiling maliciously. " Atobe was looking forward to it."  
  
" Fuji, I appreciate your, uh, 'concerns', but I would be very much obliged if you would stop pairing me up with everyone you see." Tezuka scowled  
  
" No, I was just helping you 'make more friends'," Fuji demurred.  
  
" Look, I've enough fanmail as it is." Tezuka glowered at Fuji and stalked away. Fuji grinned evilly at Tezuka and looked back to see the Golden Pair joining him.  
  
Oishi looked at him and sighed," Fuji, give him a break, the poor guy's been pestered the whole day yesterday by Atobe. He was looking exceptionally murderous when Atobe said he got his phone number from you."  
  
" Hoi! Thanks to our dear friend, Fuji, buchou has become very famous," Eiji agreed.  
  
" Ah, I was just trying to help," Fuji said.  
  
" I think your help is making his life worse than before," Oishi said, shaking his head.  
  
" Really? I'll go fix up another date for him," Fuji lit up.  
  
" I wish I hadn't said that," Oishi lamented.  
  
" Nya . . . let's go for practice," Eiji said and pulled his two friends along.  
  
********  
  
It was a tough day and practice was finally over. Fuji stuck his head in his locker and scrutinized his 'list of things to do'. He would call Yuuta again and yes, must get the juice from Inui first.  
  
" Uh, Fuji-senpai?" It was Momo. Fuji slammed his locker shut and turned to face his kouhai.  
  
" Yes? Momo?" Fuji smiled and asked.  
  
" I was wondering, have you, uh, have you . . . " Momo was turning red.  
  
" Oh! Haven't had the time, I was busy with the another party," Fuji said, waving his hand towards Tezuka. " I'll help you as soon as I possibly can."  
  
" Thanks, Fuji," the spiky-haired boy said. " Just don't want to let that Kamio get her first." With that, he hurried away to join Ryoma. Fuji watched until they had disappeared.  
  
" Fuji? Here's the juice you want," Inui walked up to Fuji and held out a closed jar of liquid. It was blue and frothing. " Works best in an environment of thirty-seven degree celsius."  
  
" Thanks Inui!" Fuji smiled. He took the juice from his team mate. He opened the jar and sniffed at it. It smelt . . . horrible. Yes. He loved that word. Fuji hid the jar in his bag and hurried outside the locker room.  
  
" Riinngg." Fuji's mobile phone rang. ATOBE. The words appeared on the tiny screen.  
  
Fuji pressed the phone to his ears and said," Hello? Atobe?  
  
ATOBE: He broke it off.  
  
Fuji replied: "Sorry to hear that, maybe that wasn't a really good idea. Tezuka's a really shy guy and I was thinking about . . . How about fishing? Tezuka loves to fish. . . Oh no . . . "  
  
Tezuka appeared with his arms crossed. His face was passive as though he had expected it.  
  
" Hello, Tezuka!" Fuji said brightly.  
  
" Cancel that date," Tezuka said, ignoring Fuji's greeting.  
  
" Uh, uh I can't do that . . . " Fuji's voice trailed off as Tezuka looked daggers at him.  
  
" What did you tell him?" Tezuka's voice was dangerous.  
  
" I didn't say anything ," Fuji said stubbornly.  
  
" Out - with - it," Tezuka said threateningly.  
  
" Well, all I said was that you like fishing," Fuji replied glibly.  
  
" Fuji Syusuke!" Tezuka's voice was submissive.  
  
" Does this mean you'll go on the date?" Fuji said cheerfully.  
  
Tezuka said grudgingly ," Whatever, whatever to keep him away. Once only."  
  
" Great, I'll tell him," Fuji took up his phone readily. Tezuka grunted and stormed away. Fuji smiled as he pressed the phone to his ears again. Fuji always managed to make Tezuka go dates in the end. 


	2. Inui's Juice

Before I carry on, who would you like me to pair up Fuji with? I can't think of one perfect enough for Fuji. Haha! Review!  
  
********  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday. Simply beautiful. Fuji loved Saturdays because it was when he had the most time to carry out his 'dreadful' plans. Fuji examined his list again.  
  
1. First, he would call Yuuta and pester him for an hour. 2. Next, he would visit the street tennis courts. He'll help Momo with Tachibana Ann before pouring some Inui juice into Mizuki's water bottle. 3. Then, he'll go spy on Tezuka to see how he's doing . . . and uh, take a few photographs. 4. Tell Inui to stop following him. 5. Then, he'll hit the shops and accidentally-on-purpose, meet Eiji and Oishi, and perhaps, take a few pictures of them doing what they're not supposed to do in public. 6. Then, he'll get Eiji a stupid toothpaste. Hm, should he pour some Inui juice inside? Maybe not, Fuji didn't like to walk around with a friend with blue teeth. Besides, Eiji would know it was him who did it since he bought him the toothpaste. 7. And yes, buy "The Book for Saddists". 8. And if he has extra money, he'll buy Oishi a new koi and make him name it "Eiji No. 5".  
  
Oh boy, Fuji opened his eyes and smiled. Syusuke Saturday, the day after Fuji Friday. (excuse me, I know this is lame). If Friday was good, Saturday would be better. Fuji reached out for his phone. Time to pester Yuuta.  
  
********  
  
" Look, aniki, I'm busy, so will you please stop calling me."  
  
Fuji hung up and smiled. He loved it when Yuuta shows his irritation with him. He's always so cute when's he's annoyed. And . . . for no. 2. Street tennis courts.  
  
********  
  
The street tennis courts was already filled with the many familiar people. Kamio and Momo had challenged each other to a match. However, Tachibana Ann was not there. Hm, which means, I can't help Momo today, Fuji thought. Ryoma was looking boredly at his senpais. Taka was there with Inui, who was busy taking notes. St. Rudolph . . .  
  
" Fuji! I knew you would come . . . " It was that sickeningly familiar voice which could only belong to Mizuki. Fuji pretended that he had neither seen nor heard him. It was a standing rule for Fuji: Mizuki does not exist. He turned instead to his brother.  
  
" Hai! Yuuta! I'm so happy to see you," Fuji said gaily. Yuuta, on the other hand, looked immensely embarrassed to see his brother. He mumbled something about forgetting his tennis racket and scooted out of the street tennis court quickly.  
  
" As I was saying, Fuji . . . " Mizuki was trying to strike up a conversation but Fuji ignored him totally and walked away as if he hadn't seen him. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a hurt Mizuki, pride severely damaged. Fuji smirked loudly, loud enough for his rival to hear. Fuji knew that Mizuki wanted to play with Fuji again after he trashed the former in a match many weeks before.  
  
" Hello, Fuji!" It was Jiroh, he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" Hello, Jiroh," Fuji said and turned away. He didn't fancy a conversation or a match with Jiroh, not when he badgered him constantly on the phone.  
  
" Would you like to play a match?" Jiroh asked. He didn't seem to grasp the fact that he wasn't wanted.  
  
Fuji stopped and a brilliant plan came into his mind. " Hmm, why don't you play with Mizuki? If you beat him, I'll play with you but . . ." Fuji raised his voice so that Mizuki could hear him. " . . . If Mizuki wins, then I'll play with him."  
  
" Of course!" Jiroh said gleefully. Fuji knew that Mizuki would take up the challenge, since it was HIM who had came up with the idea. Fuji snorted. He would be very well gone by the time they finished with the match. He went over to Inui, who began flipping through several pages in his notebook.  
  
" I suppose you want to know which is Mizuki's water bottle?" Inui asked, looking at Fuji knowingly.  
  
" Right!" Fuji smiled at Inui mischievously.  
  
" Nike, black, twenty centimetres, " Inui read and nodded towards the bench beside them. " It's on that bench."  
  
" Thanks, Inui!" Fuji said. Fuji pushed away several bags and sat on the bench. He slipped his hands into his pocket and took out a small container which had been used to put his camera film. These containers can come in handy at times.  
  
" Hey, Mizuki, mind if I use a bit of your water?" Fuji shouted. Several people turned towards him.  
  
" What? Whatever, just take it," Mizuki said. He was too wrapped up in his game to bother about his whatever became of his water bottle. Fuji shrugged. It was to his advantage anyway. Fuji glanced around him. Everyone was absorbed in the matches and nobody would bother to see what he was actually doing with Mizuki's water bottle. Quickly, Fuji unscrewed the cap and emptied the contents of the small container into the bottle. Fuji watched as the blue liquid mixed with the water, which began bubbling. Slowly, the blue colour disappeared as the liquid dissolved in it. The brown-haired boy replaced the cap and put it down. He stood up and joined Inui as if nothing had happened.  
  
" What's the score?" Fuji said, pointing towards where Mizuki and Jiroh were playing.  
  
" 3 - 2 to Jiroh," Inui said, scribbling furiously. Mizuki and Jiroh had decided to take a break and Yuuta had returned with a tennis racket.  
  
" Yuuta, would you mind passing me my towel and water bottle?" Mizuki called across the court.  
  
" Sure!" Yuuta said.  
  
Water bottle. Uh-oh, Fuji thought. He had better leave before Mizuki finds out that Fuji had poisoned his drink - the hard way.  
  
" Got to go, see you on Monday," Fuji said to his teammates and ran out of the tennis courts before anyone could reply. 


	3. Tezuka and Atobe

ARIGATO! Thanks for reviews! I've decided that I shall change the pairings a little.  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS YAOI.  
  
********  
  
Fuji sat down behind the bush and peered through the leaves. Sure enough, there was Tezuka and Atobe by the lake. Tezuka was instructing Atobe on the procedures of fishing. Fuji could have laughed out loud. Atobe was squirming as he saw Tezuka stick the bait onto the hook. Tezuka had sensed that but he pretended to notice anything as he passed Atobe the can of bait. Of course, the other boy was not very happy. However, Atobe was a rather arrogant person and was not the type to be outdone easily so he took the bait. Fuji smiled. He actually admired the way Tezuka sort of made Atobe suffer with him, after all, Tezuka was the one forced to go on the date. The tensai saw for once, that Tezuka was rather similar to him. He was ruthless, just like he was. Both of them enjoyed the resulting effects. It was only that Tezuka and Fuji expressed it differently. Fuji would smile innocently while Tezuka hid it behind that frown. Tezuka turned back to his fishing, disregarding Atobe's inexperience with fishing completely. Fuji could have sworn that his captain smiled.  
  
Atobe glared at Tezuka and daftly stuck the bait on the hook before throwing his line into the lake. Fuji chortled as he saw the way Atobe tried to act cool, it was as if though he wanted Tezuka to see that he knew something about fishing too. Tezuka, of course, wasn't at all impressed. He continued being mesmerized by the lake, acting as if Atobe wasn't there.  
  
Fuji had never liked Atobe and this date was a Fuji way of killing two birds with one stone. Tezuka hated Atobe. Atobe hated fishing. He also wasn't the type to sit still for more than five minutes. Soon, he began to fidget as he showed signs of restlessness. And because of that, Tezuka found it hard to snub Atobe and he too, showed his irritation by fixing Atobe with his famous 'ice frown'. When Tezuka's pissed off, not even the great captain of Hyotei was able to withstand that gaze. Atobe crumpled and turned back to look at the lake.  
  
After a few minutes, Tezuka's line jerked. Expertly, he reeled in the line and caught hold of the fish that writhing on the hook. He removed the fish and placed it carefully into a bucket. Tezuka turned back to Atobe disinterestedly and said," Wake me up in half an hours' time." With that, he plopped onto the ground to take a nap. Fuji sighed. Things are getting boring. He opened his bag and took out a wasabi sushi. When he looked up again, he stopped.  
  
Atobe had set down his fishing rod. He leaned over the sleeping Tezuka who was oblivious to his advances. Now that's interesting, Fuji smacked his lips and grabbed his camera. He caught his breath as he watched Atobe's face moving closer and closer to Tezuka's. At the last moment, Atobe's lips met Tezuka's. Atobe was too buy indulging in the kiss to hear Fuji's camera going 'click' as the tensai took the photograph gleefully. Click! Click! Click! Tezuka stirred. His eyes snapped open. Puzzled, he stared at the figure loaming above him, uncomprehending.  
  
Atobe took Tezuka's lack of response as an invitation for him to attack the latter. In a split second, Atobe switched into a manner unexpected from a usually self-important Hyotei captain. He grabbed Tezuka's shoulders and invaded his mouth as Tezuka froze in shock. It took quite awhile for the Seigaku captain to regain his composure. Tezuka flushed and tried to push Atobe away but Atobe wasn't done yet. He held on to him with a vise-like grip when . . .  
  
CLICK! Atobe stopped dead in his tracks. Tezuka took the opportunity to shove Atobe away. He sat up, wiping his mouth in disgust.  
  
CLICK! This time, Tezuka heard it. He turned to see where the sound had came from. Fuji dived out of the way but it was too late, Tezuka had seen him. His eyes widened as realization hit him. The captain was rendered speechless. His face betrayed a mixture of anger and embarrassment as it reddened into an even darker shade of red.  
  
Uh-oh, Fuji thought. Without hesitation, the tensai grabbed his bag and took off.  
  
" FUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 


	4. Suspicions

It was the most boring class of the day AGAIN. Eiji and the rest of the class were sleeping soundly. Fuji smiled. He slipped his hand under the desk and took out a brown envelope. Or rather, THE brown envelope. He opened his eyes and grinned. Fuji was feeling exceptionally happy. He cast a side glace at Eiji. The red-haired boy was fast asleep. Fuji took out the photographs and browsed through them. He had caught the couple at very good angles indeed. Fuji happened to be a very good photographer and the shots he had taken made it seem that Tezuka was enjoying the whole thing - when he wasn't. And this was to his advantage. Now, what should he do with them? Fuji swiftly put the photographs back into the envelope. The photographs would be a perfect tool to make sure Tezuka goes on dates with Atobe. PERFECT.  
  
" Fuji?" Eiji yawned. He had turned to stare at Fuji, head still on the table.  
  
" Yes?" Fuji smiled at his friend.  
  
" Why are you looking so happy?" Eiji asked, opening only an eye.  
  
" I'm always happy," Fuji said and continued smiling, although he was a little surprised that his friend sensed that something was amiss.  
  
" You're looking more happy than usual, nya," Eiji persisted.  
  
" Nah, I was just thinking about how I can pester Yuuta later," Fuji lied.  
  
" Nya, you're hiding something from me," Eiji complained. " And best friends shouldn't hide anything from each other."  
  
" I'm not," Fuji said, giving Eiji one of his 'winning' smiles.  
  
" Fujiiiii?" Eiji pouted.  
  
" Hi Eiji," Fuji said.  
  
" Nya! You're changing the subject!" Eiji sat up, folding his arms.  
  
" What subject?" Fuji asked. Besides Yuuta, he loved irritating Eiji too. Or perhaps, he should say, he love irritating everyone he sees.  
  
" Fuji!" Eiji spluttered. Fuji resisted the urge to laugh at Eiji's frustration  
  
" RINGGGGGGGGG!"  
  
The whole class woke up all of a sudden. Several classmates stood up and left the classroom without waiting for the teacher to dismiss them. The sensei gathered up her books and left the classroom too. She had gotten used to her students' behaviour towards her. Fuji gathered up his things and ran out. Not only had he to escape from Tezuka, now from Eiji too.  
  
" FUJI! WAIT FOR ME! NYA!" Eiji yelled and ran after his best friend.  
  
Oishi was already outside the classroom.  
  
" Hi Oishi!" Fuji greeted him cheerily. Oishi, however, did not reply the greeting like he usually did. Instead, he looked at Fuji exasperatedly.  
  
" Fuji. Are you up to something?"Oishi asked suspiciously.  
  
" Up to something?" Fuji blinked innocently.  
  
" Yeah! Fuji's up to something!" Eiji sang.  
  
" No, I'm not," Fuji smiled. He was lying through his teeth. His friends obviously knew something was up. Only, they didn't know that what exactly he was up to. Fuji loved keeping people in the dark. Just like he was keeping Tezuka in the dark about what he would do with the photographs.  
  
" Yes you are," Oishi folded his arms and demanded. "What did you do to Tezuka?"  
  
" I didn't do anything!" Fuji said, voicing the four words that were fast becoming his favourite phrase.  
  
" Fuji? Nya?" Eiji whined.  
  
" Fuji? There's something you obviously did to Tezuka," Oishi said firmly.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Tezuka was looking more irritated than usual today and when I tried to talk to him, he just told me to buzz off . . . "  
  
" And?"  
  
" And he said something about two hundred laps if I opened my mouth again."  
  
" So that's bad?"  
  
" YES! FUJI!"  
  
" Hm, ok, I'll think about it."  
  
" Don't even think about it, spit it out right now, nya."  
  
" I shall think about THAT."  
  
" FUJI SYUSUKE!"  
  
" Eh? Look, I'm busy, see you tomorrow!"  
  
" FUJI! WAIT!" Oishi yelled after the brown-haired tensai but he had already disappeared in the crowd of students.  
  
" Nya, will he be coming for practice?"  
  
" I don't think so, not when Tezuka's in a terrific mood to give laps and when he's the one who caused it," Oishi sighed. " Come on, we'll be late for practice, let's not give Tezuka a reason to give us laps."  
  
" Hoi! Good point," Eiji agreed.  
  
********  
  
RINGGGGGGGG! Without opening his eyes, Fuji groped beside his bed for the phone.  
  
" FUJI SYUSUKE!"  
  
Fuji's eyes snapped opened. He blinked. " Good evening, Eiji."  
  
" Please, Fuji! NYA!"  
  
" What's up?"  
  
" Tezuka! Do you know what he made us do today?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" HE MADE US RUN LAPS!"  
  
" So? He makes us run laps every practice."  
  
" I HAVEN'T FINISHED!"  
  
" Ok, go on."  
  
" HOI! HE MADE US RUN LAPS THE WHOLE OF TODAY."  
  
" . . . . . . how many did you run?"  
  
" I LOST COUNT!"  
  
" That bad?"  
  
" Help! My legs are dead, nya."  
  
" Well. . ."  
  
" We had to drink the Inui's juice if we stopped."  
  
" And?"  
  
" HOI! I had to drink one cup! AND I DIED!"  
  
" How many people died?"  
  
" Fuji? This isn't funny and I MEAN IT!"  
  
" What do you want me to do now?"  
  
" Just what exactly did you do to Tezuka, nya?"  
  
" Well. . . "  
  
" SPIT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
" Ok ok," Fuji sat up. " Why don't you come to my house for dinner?"  
  
" I can't! My legs! Why don't you tell me everything right now, daijoubu?"  
  
" Oh, ok. . . "  
  
********  
  
" Can I see the photos?"  
  
" That's if you promised not to tell anyone what I told you."  
  
" Hoi! Hoi! Whatever! Just let me see them."  
  
" Ok, I'm going for dinner now, see you tomorrow." 


	5. Inui's Dictum

Gomen! The last chapter must be really boring. I hope this'll be more interesting.  
  
********  
  
It was the end of school and there was no practice that day. Fuji and Eiji were standing outside Fuji's locker.  
  
" Help me make sure Tezuka isn't around," Fuji muttered from the corner of his mouth as he sieved through his fanmail for a brown envelope.  
  
" Hoi! You said that ten times already, hurry up. I want to see them," Eiji said impatiently.  
  
" Here," Fuji said, handing his best friend the brown envelope.  
  
Eiji took out the photographs and stopped. " Oh my, my, my. . . "  
  
" Good, aren't they?" Fuji said earnestly.  
  
Eiji browsed through them, gaping at each of them, looking dumbfounded. Fuji noted satisfactorily, that Eiji's hands were shaking more and more.  
  
Finally, Eiji looked up and stared at Fuji, appalled. " Fuji, you are a genius. How did you manage to get all of these. I mean, it's totally impossible to catch Tezuka at it."  
  
" They are good," Fuji said, looking accomplished.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Look at the photographs, do you think Tezuka was enjoying it?" Fuji asked.  
  
" Of course, look at . . . "  
  
" No he wasn't," Fuji said and smiled. " It was one-sided. If you get my meaning."  
  
Eiji continued looking stunned." Fuji, you're good at everything and. . . "  
  
" . . . you will please be a good boy and hand them over," said a voice behind them. Eiji jumped and turned around. Fuji wasn't surprised. He knew Oishi would come sooner or later.  
  
" No," Fuji grabbed the photographs from Eiji and stuffed them into the brown envelope hastily before trusting it into his locker and slamming it. He stood in front of his locker protectively and gave Oishi a winning smile.  
  
" Eiji, looks like we aren't going for burgers unless Fuji gives up the photographs," Oishi stared at Fuji fixedly, arms folded.  
  
" I'm sorry Eiji, you can't have your burgers today," Fuji smiled annoyingly at Eiji and back at Oishi. Eiji made no reply. Instead, he stared at his two friends back and forth.  
  
" Fuji? Look at it this way, what did Tezuka do to you for him to deserve this from you?" Oishi sighed.  
  
Fuji's smile was transfixed on his face. Oishi did have a point there. " He's just fun to tease about."  
  
" I think this has gone too far," Oishi said reasonably. Suddenly, he turned to Eiji and said," Eiji, meet you at there in fifteen minutes."  
  
" Nya, ok," Eiji looked worriedly at both of them before disappeared down the hallway in the crowds of students.  
  
" Look, Fuji, you're giving Tezuka more problems than what he asked for."  
  
" Of course!"  
  
RINGGGGGGGGGG! Fuji's mobile phone rang.  
  
" Oh well, I'll go and meet Eiji now. . . " Oishi said, checking his watch.  
  
" See you!" Fuji said as he put the phone to his ear. Fuji acknowledged Oishi's wave  
  
" ANIKI!"  
  
Fuji blinked. " Yuuta!"  
  
" Aniki! What did you do to Mizuki?" Yuuta yelled. Fuji had to jerk the phone away from his ear.  
  
" What do you mean?" Fuji pretended innocence.  
  
" Mizuki! He didn't come to school yesterday and today. I'm now at his house. . . " Yuuta stopped, breathless.  
  
" And?"  
  
" And he doesn't even know my name," Yuuta sobbed.  
  
" GOOD!"  
  
" Aniki! I knew this was all your fault, COME AND PUT MIZUKI RIGHT, THIS INSTANCE," Yuuta bellowed.  
  
" Only if you give me a hug," Fuji grinned evilly.  
  
" WHAT!!??"  
  
" Look, it isn't my fault that Mizuki drank from the water bottle. . . "  
  
" The water bottle? The water bot - THUD!"  
  
" Hello? Yuuta? YUUTA?" Fuji looked the screen on his phone and a horrifying thought hit him.  
  
" Perhaps your joke went too far," said a voice. Fuji spun around and saw Inui's head sticking out from behind the lockers.  
  
" Inui? Could you make a " Recovery Juice"? " Fuji asked desperately. Perhaps this was the first time he was desperate. He would never forgive himself if Yuuta got food poisoning all because of him. " Not unless . . . you give up the photographs you took of Tezuka and Atobe," Inui said.  
  
" What? Why? How?" Fuji stopped.  
  
" You can't hide anything from me," Inui said, waving his notebook. " Besides, you can't possibly ignore a captain's harsh treatments. I calculated that it multiplied by at least 100%. Tezuka made us run laps yesterday and even made me drink my own juice!"  
  
" That's your problem. You shouldn't make juices that you yourself can't drink," said Fuji smugly.  
  
" So's Yuuta. That's also your problem," Inui said stubbornly. " No photos, no juice, no Yuuta, 100%."  
  
" Wait! Fine, I'll give you the photos, just cure Yuuta." Fuji said.  
  
" Well no, you give the photos to Tezuka yourself," Inui said. " THEN, I'll make you the juice."  
  
Fuji blinked again. " Give to Tezuka . . . myself? You're kidding right?"  
  
" No, I'm not, no photos to Tezuka, more laps, more laps means no juice which means, no Yuuta," Inui calculated. " Hm, my logic is getting better."  
  
" Inui! You're not serious, are you?" Fuji said.  
  
" You heard me," Inui said, walking away, notebook in hand.  
  
Right. How did I get myself stuck in this mess? Fuji thought angrily. Maybe life is never perfect, not even for a sadist.  
  
********  
  
" No photos, no juice, no Yuuta, 100%." The words echoed in Fuji's head. Fuji felt a sense of guilt. Yuuta. Inui's juice. He better be okay.  
  
Fuji picked his way down the hallway. Or maybe he should just sneak it into Tezuka's locker. He wouldn't have to face Tezuka and he could rush off to meet his brother, or rather, 'cure' his brother.  
  
" Fuji?" It was Tezuka.  
  
" Hello! Tezuka!" Fuji replied with his usual greeting.  
  
" What are YOU doing here?" Tezuka asked. He was obviously trying his best to contain his anger.  
  
" Here," Fuji said, thrusting the envelope into Tezuka's hands.  
  
" I don't believe this!" Tezuka glared at Fuji. " There, you were taking the photographs, and now you come back, as if nothing's happened!"  
  
" I've given you back your photographs," Fuji snapped irritably. The last thing he wanted now was for Tezuka to give him a showdown when Yuuta was in trouble.  
  
" That's not the point!" Tezuka said icily.  
  
" Look! I don't have time for any of this!" Fuji snapped. Eyes flashing angrily, he spun on his heels and ran down the hallway.  
  
" FUJIIIIIII!"  
  
******** (Ok, I decided to keep the Tezu/Ato pairing, so it's changed. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!)  
  
(Sorry, this chapter's fuji was ooc, I promise I wont make him so ooc in the later chapters! Hoi!) 


	6. The Golden Pair

Hoi! Hoi! Thanks for reviewing. I think Tezu/Ato shall stay then.  
  
********  
  
Fuji came out of Mizuki's house half an hour later. Yuuta was ok now. Fuji thought about what had happened earlier. In fact, Fuji DID feel guilty about taking the photographs. Honestly, it was only a joke. Tezuka didn't have to treat it so seriously, well, maybe, this IS expected, after all, Tezuka was known to have no sense of humour. Hm, maybe Fuji could pump some sense of humour into Tezuka.  
  
"Heh, heh," Fuji smirked. He did not have the photographs now, but he did STILL have something else. (Heh, what do you think that 'something' is? Make a guess!)  
  
The tensai went down the street, smiling happily. He stopped in front of the Burger's Place and peeped through the window. There they were, Eiji and Oishi having their date. Fuji smirked. Time for more photo-taking.  
  
Fuji pushed opened the door and went into the café. Eiji and Oishi hadn't noticed Fuji yet. They were too busy talking to notice. A waitor brought Fuji to a table and gave him a menu. Fuji took and examined it. Finally, Fuji ordered a wasabi burger. (Yucks, Fuji does eat weird stuff!) Fuji gave the menu back to the waitor and looked back at the Golden Pair. They seemed to be . . . enjoying themselves. Fuji felt a little guilty about intruding on their privacy, especially when Eiji was his best friend. Fuji shrugged. This IS the life of a sadist after all.  
  
The waitor brought Fuji his wasabi burger. Fuji bit into it. Yum, wasabi. Fuji was still looking at Eiji and Oishi. Eiji was looking very excited, as usual. And Oishi was listening very interestedly - as usual. It was not until Fuji had eaten almost all of his burger that they suddenly stood up. Fuji looked away so that they wouldn't recognize him. Still chatting gaily, Eiji and Oishi left the café. Fuji called for the waitor and paid his bill. Fuji swallowed the last bit of burger and went out of the shop, after the Golden Pair.  
  
Fuji looked up and down the street and caught sight of Eiji and Oishi. They were walking in the direction of the park.  
  
********  
  
There was no one in the park except for Eiji and Oishi, and uh, Fuji. Eiji and Oishi walked for sometime before stopping to rest at a bench. Fuji sneaked behind them and hid behind a bush, camera ready. Eiji and Oishi were still chatting like nobody's business. Fuji yawned. Maybe these two weren't aggressive as Atobe Keigo. Things are getting boring. . .  
  
" . . . like me?"  
  
Fuji blinked. Had he heard correctly?  
  
" What? Of course I do!" Oishi said.  
  
" No! Not as in friends . . . as in . . . you know what I mean!" Eiji said crossly.  
  
" Um. . . yes, you know I do," Oishi said, face beginning to redden. Then, Oishi turned away from Eiji and looked around the park, as if searching for something.  
  
" What are you looking at, nya?" Eiji asked curiously.  
  
" Nothing, nothing at all," Oishi said still looking around. Suddenly, he turned around and stared. Fuji ducked just in time.  
  
" Don't worry, nya, there's no one there," Eiji said, finally realizing what Oishi was doing.  
  
" How are you so sure?" Oishi said, still looking around him suspiciously. Fuji could feel the hair on his skin standing up.  
  
" Oishi?" Eiji's face was unusually closed to Oishi.  
  
" E - Eh?" Oishi stammered. Eiji ignored him and leaned closer to his doubles partner.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Oishi blinked. He jerked from Eiji." Did - did you hear that?"  
  
" Hear what?" Eiji asked.  
  
" That sound!" Oishi said.  
  
" There can't be anyone there . . . Oishi, you must be so worked up that you hear noises in your head, nya," Eiji laughed.  
  
" It sounded so real!" Oishi insisted  
  
" Oishi!" Eiji said impatiently.  
  
" What?" Oishi asked absently, still looking elsewhere.  
  
" It'll be ok, trust me, " Eiji said solemnly. Oishi coughed and looked away shyly. Fuji was a little surprise. Normally, Oishi would be the one 'protecting' Eiji. But then, Fuji thought, Oishi was a rather sensitive person while Eiji seemed to be the 'careless' sort.  
  
" Come on, this is our first kiss!" Eiji declared loudly. Fuji almost dropped his camera. Wow, today must be his lucky day - to chance upon the Golden Pair's first kiss.  
  
" SSSSHHH!" Oishi said furiously and looked around before turning back to Eiji. " Why can't we go to your house?"  
  
" I said already - there are my sisters and my grandparents at home and . . . "  
  
" Then let's go to my house?" Oishi pleaded.  
  
" HOI! No way! I don't want our first kiss to be witnessed by a bunch of kois!" Eiji said stubbornly.  
  
" Then, why the park?"  
  
" Why don't we just go back to the café?" Eiji asked irritably.  
  
" Oh alright," Oishi smiled yieldingly. The café is definitely worse than the park.  
  
" Look!" Eiji's voice dropped. He grabbed Oishi's neck forcefully and pressed his lips against Oishi's. Oishi blinked in surprise and realized what he was doing. Eiji and Oishi was obviously too absorbed in the kiss to hear Fuji's camera going . . .  
  
*CLICK* Fuji smirked again.  
  
Oishi was holding the seat very tightly but slowly, he began to relax as Eiji hugged Oishi towards him. Slowly, he slid his hands around Eiji's waist. Suddenly, he pushed Eiji down onto the bench.  
  
" NYA!" Eiji yelped.  
  
Fuji smiled. Seems like he's going to get lots of shots today.  
  
*CLICK!* *CLICK!* *CLICK!* 


	7. Fuji's Threats

Sorry, I don't think I'll pair Fuji just yet. I don't really like the pairing Fuji/Ryo - SORRY! Anyway, here's chapter seven, hope you like it.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
********  
  
Fuji opened his locker jubilantly and pushed aside the fan mail, looking for brown envelopes. Well, the week has been very fruitful. Fuji had taken photographs of every single match he had came across, or rather, he had fixed.  
  
1. Tezuka and Atobe 2. Eiji and Oishi 3. Inui and Kaidoh 4. Momo and Ann  
  
He had managed, to Momo's delight, to fix a date for him with Ann. However, unknown to Momo at first, Fuji had taken a few good snapshots of them, which, he regarded as a payment for fixing them together. After all, he DID help Momo and it was only fair that he received something in return. Fuji had spared Taka -san because he was rather timid about such things.  
  
Perhaps Fuji's matchmaking antics had drawn a rather large crowd. Even that first year from the girls' tennis team. What's her name again? Sakuno? Oh, whatever, but the thing is she had requested Fuji to fix a date with Ryoma. Fuji knew that Ryoma didn't like Sakuno at all. He could fix the date and let his kouhai suffer a bit. Fuji smirked. He slammed his locker and headed towards the tennis courts for practice.  
  
********  
  
AFTER PRACTICE  
  
Fuji narrowed his eyes. It was now a well-known fact to the whole team that Fuji and Tezuka had fallen out on each other. It was also a well-known fact that both of them were very stubborn people. Oishi was seen trying to tear his hair out. Fuji sighed. The poor vice-captain was worrying too much.  
  
Fuji and Tezuka had successfuly ignored each other throughout the whole practice. Even though it was usual for both of them to partner each other for practice matches, they had totally discounted that fact. Oishi had sensed the rift between them. However, he did not pester Tezuka about it just in case he gave him laps. Even when he tried talking to Fuji, the tensai would keep on changing the subject. Fuji did managed to  
  
However, that doesn't matter now. What matters is . . . Ryoma, the last person to be 'victimized'. Fuji took out three envelopes, (Not four, Fuji wanted to surprise Tezuka with the negatives he still had with him), and turned to the lazing kouhai beside him.  
  
" Ryoma?"  
  
" Yes? Fuji-senpai?"  
  
" Do you mind it if I fix you a date with Sakuno?"  
  
" Mada mada da - " Ryoma stopped and blinked. " What did you say? Fuji- senpai?"  
  
" You know, I happen to be holding these," Fuji said, almost gloatingly, indicating the brown envelopes in his hand.  
  
" Fuji!" It was Oishi. He had suddenly noticed the envelopes. " What's inside them?"  
  
Fuji turned to his vice-captain and smiled slyly. " Nothing."  
  
The whole team stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Fuji and his envelopes, except Tezuka, who continued acting as if Fuji wasn't there.  
  
" Just what did you do?" Oishi asked, as if dreading Fuji's reply.  
  
" Hm, just . . . some photos I took." Fuji smiled.  
  
" Of?" Oishi asked again, already knowning the answer.  
  
" Fuji-senpai! You - don't tell me, you - ," Momo spluttered, lost for words.  
  
" Sorry, couldn't help myself," Fuji said maliciously.  
  
" Give them here," Oishi said placidly.  
  
" No way . . . not unless, Ryoma goes on the date," Fuji smiled threateningly.  
  
" Ssshhh." Kaidoh's hissing were more restricted then usual. Even Inui had stopped taking notes to stare at Fuji.  
  
" EH?!" Ryoma's eyes widened.  
  
" There's always the photographs option." Fuji smirked, waving the envelopes. " Your senpais' lives are in your hands."  
  
" Ryoma! If you would go on that date, I'll buy you a burger everyday for the rest of your life," Momo said, wringing Ryoma's hands desperately.  
  
Eiji suddenly spoke up. " Fuji, can I see them? - OW, NYA!"  
  
It appeared that Oishi had stepped on Eiji's foot very hard indeed.  
  
" Ryoma?" It was Inui.  
  
" Yes, Inui-senpai?"  
  
" If you don't go on the date, you will have to drink this," Inui said politely, holding up a beaker of purple-coloured liquid. The team looked at Inui and back at Ryoma expectantly.  
  
Ryoma gulped. He stared at the beaker and Fuji back and forth. " Alright, I'll go."  
  
The whole team sighed with relief. They were saved, at least, for now.  
  
" Wonderful!" Momo cried, thumping Ryoma's back loudly. " I knew you would say that!"  
  
" Right, Sakuno will be at the Noodles' Restaurant at twelve pm on Saturday," Fuji smiled mischievously at Ryoma. " Hope you enjoy your date!"  
  
" Wait, Fuji, do we get back the photos after Ryoma goes on the date, nya?" Eiji asked when Fuji was about to leave.  
  
" Hm, if I decide to." Fuji replied and left the locker room.  
  
" WAIT! FUJI!" Eiji yelled, running after the tensai but he was gone. 


End file.
